


男饭第二车

by Freya921



Category: Kai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya921/pseuds/Freya921





	男饭第二车

王源感觉王俊凯的手迅速伸到自己裤子里，裤子拉链不知道什么时候就被他拉开了，王俊凯照顾着王源的老二，轻捏着，然后，王源毫不意外地完全硬了起来。  
王源有些局促，手无处安放。索性帮他脱裤子。  
他突然笑了，“别急嘛。”  
王源有些不好意思，欸等等，真的变成用身体安慰王俊凯了？王源心里却回忆起那天的滋味，其实到了后面还是有感觉的，除去刚刚进入的不适和过度使用的后果，王源竟隐隐有些期待。  
王俊凯彻底扒下王源的裤子，什么也不剩，裤子被褪到王源的腿弯，王源一低头就能看见自己竖的老二，有些不好意思。  
王俊凯手移到王源后面轻一下重一下揉着，王源跟着王俊凯手部动作喘气，还好房间的暖气开得很足，要不王源非要晾着好久，因为王俊凯的前戏实在太足了，好像自己的臀部多有意思一样，王俊凯就这样一直揉着，说实话，王源有些着急了。  
“别玩了。你到底还……还干不干了？”王源斗胆问出来。  
王俊凯一脸你不要后悔的表情，“干。”  
说着，王俊凯两下，真的是两下，扒下自己的裤子，王源看到王俊凯的东西的时候惊奇的发现，王俊凯的东西已经肿胀到发紫，青筋也显着，尺寸让王源发自内心的害怕。  
王源感觉自己后面本能收缩一下，好像是看到王俊凯东西的时候唤起了那晚的回忆。  
王源心里念，原来我的身体都是他的印记。  
王俊凯大力扯过王源，问肆无忌惮地落在王源身上，手拂过王源纤细的腰，从上衣伸进去，在王源的蝴蝶骨驻留。  
王源配合地抬起头，让王俊凯的吻落在自己的脖子上。  
王俊凯把王源的衣服从前面拉起来，含住王源的胸前红豆，那两颗本来就红红的东西被王俊凯吸得更加红肿。  
“啊~”王源发出舒服的声音。这对与王俊凯来说是最好的催情剂。  
王俊凯抱起王源，朝大床走去，王源头倚在王俊凯肩膀上，有些羞涩，更多期待，原来满怀爱意做这种事儿真的还挺舒服的。  
王源被温柔的放在床上，王俊凯拿来套套和润滑剂，一副要大干一番的架势。王源轻笑。  
王俊凯把自己和王源扒了个精光，中间没少在王源屁股上揩油。  
王源被王俊凯翻了过去，就像翻咸鱼一样。王源羞涩地把头埋进床单里。  
王俊凯这些天没少百度经验在这方面的知识，今天就当考核了，他的主考官，就是面前这个让人想把他干死的男孩儿。  
王俊凯把润滑剂毫不吝啬涂在手上，抹在王源后面，王源后面接触到冰凉后，小腿不自觉绷紧，王俊凯发现后拍着他的臀部轻笑道，“放轻松。我做功课了。”  
王源更加羞涩了。  
王俊凯伸出中指，在王源后穴不断打磨，王源被这样的要进不进搞得高度紧张。  
紧张中，王俊凯另一只手伸到自己前面来，抓住王源的性器，轻刮一下顶端，就立马渗出了一点白色液体。就这样，王俊凯帮王源撸动着，王俊凯手掌很大，还有弹吉他的茧子，王源感觉自己爽到不行，原来别人撸的感觉就是不一样。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……快……快点，嗯，啊……”  
在王源欲望顶峰时，后穴打磨的手指毫无预兆地插了进来，王源一个没忍住，射了出来，前面射过后并没有立即软下来，反而被前后夹击的刺激，王源感觉自己要被玩死了，既痛苦又爽。  
王俊凯在王源后面戳来戳去，又加一根手指。  
王俊凯的手指被王源的肠道包裹着，王源的后面像是咽口水一样挤压自己的手指，湿热又拥挤，插进来肯定会爽飞。  
突然，王俊凯手指戳到一个点，王源的叫声如同山路十八弯，“啊~啊”  
王俊凯知道查到了他的前列腺，索性一直戳弄那个点。  
“啊~啊，不，不行了，你快进来，别别弄了。”王源感觉自己就要被王俊凯戳得失去理智。王源渴望更大更有力的顶弄。  
王俊凯毫不客气，连套子都扔掉，扶着自己早就硬的发疼的性器，缓缓插入，期间，王源直呼气，房间过分的安静把进入的声音放大。  
王俊凯深深重重顶了两次，引起王源高亢的尖叫。直直插了几分钟，王俊凯开始换角度，但每一下都深重。  
王源感觉王俊凯每次都能撞到自己的点上，他有些怀疑王俊凯是不是特有经验。但持续撞击让他无法集中注意力思考，耳边是男人粗粗地喘气和肉体相撞的声音。  
“你还没说呢。”王俊凯没头没脑的突然问，然后下身开始在王源那个点上打磨转动。  
“啊，啊，说……说什么？”王源好不容易集中注意力。  
“你来找我干嘛？”王俊凯开始持续高频率耸动，王源持续高潮。  
“安慰……啊……安慰你。”王源努力回答。  
“哦？”王俊凯笑了，突然停止，王源感觉这样突然停就像是万蚁噬心一样后穴自己收缩，王俊凯索性退出来。  
王源正纳闷，王俊凯就把自己翻了个身，王源看着王俊凯水光晶莹的肉棒，明明还没完，怎么就退出来了……  
王俊凯突然把王源拉起来，王源脚当然不稳，几乎是倚着王俊凯的站在地面上，王俊凯坐在床沿，翘着肉棒，一拉王源，让王源坐在自己腿上。  
王俊凯抱起王源，让王源叉开腿坐在自己身上，“你不是说来安慰我吗？自己动。”  
王源一下子就懵了，但还是听话的用王俊凯竖起的肉棒对准自己的后穴，直直坐下去。  
“啊。”王源觉得顶得太深刚要起来就被王俊凯卡住腰。  
“动啊。”王俊凯满脸宠溺看着王源。  
王源骑一下，王俊凯舒服地五官舒张，不过王源确实不会才刚自己动了两下，就在眼角泛出了泪花。  
王俊凯扶住王源的腰助力，并没有打算放过他，一下又一下顶他。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”王源跑不掉，被顶得精神涣散。  
“宝贝儿。你自己跑来的，你自己说要安慰我……”


End file.
